movie dates
by barnes1917
Summary: a cute lil one shot for a prompt from rucas week 2016 over on tumblr. / Riley and Lucas go to the movies on a date. Fluff ensues.


**_Day One: Rucas going to the movies and getting popcorn and chocolate_**

* * *

Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar have been to the movies together twice. The first time as friends, when Riley begged for someone to _please, pretty please_ go see the newest Disney flick with her and Lucas just couldn't say no to those big brown eyes of hers. (Every Texas boy's biggest weakness is brown eyes, you know.)

The second time they went to the movies together, they went on a date and they saw a horror movie. It ended just as it had started – awkwardly. (Although, Lucas did appreciate the way she would grab onto his arm whenever she'd get scared, and she loved the way he eventually grabbed her hand to help calm her down.) Their whole first attempt at a relationship was a blur of awkwardness in the air and sweat on their palms. Luckily or not, (they couldn't decide) that didn't last very long. After finding out that Maya had feelings for Lucas, Riley promptly ended whatever unofficial thing they had going on, claiming she loved him as a brother. Lucas was left in his Grandfather's living room, jaw on the floor as well as his heart.

Eventually, the whole ordeal blew over when Maya realized she only felt sibling-esque love for the blonde, not romantic like she had thought previously. Riley came to terms with the fact that the feelings she had towards Lucas were far, _far_ different than those she had towards Auggie. But only after Maya had confirmed ( _numerous times_ ) that it was _completely, absolutely, one hundred percent okay_ for Riley to date Ranger Rick, the brunette called him. When he answered, voice groggy due to it being far past midnight, she nervously confessed to never loving him like a brother, to still having feelings for him. Despite it being so early the stars were still in the sky, he never sounded happier. They went on a date the following night.

And so for their third date since that night, they went to the movies.

He showed up at her apartment five minutes before six o'clock and she was ready and eagerly waiting by the door when he got there. They walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, and made their way to the movie theater around the corner.

Upon arriving, Lucas sent Riley to get the tickets while he bought the snacks.

"Can I get a Sprite, a bag of gummy bears, a bag of M&M's and a medium popcorn?" Lucas asked Brian, the guy behind the snack bar.

"Gummy bears, popcorn _and_ chocolate? Finally got that girl to agree to a date? Or are you seeing this one alone? Cause if you are, I think it's time for an intervention, buddy." He joked, filling a bag of popcorn up to the rim.

"Very funny, Brian," The blonde said with a good-natured roll of his eyes. "But, yes, we're on a date. This is our third one this week, actually." He glanced Riley's way and as his eyes met hers, she smiled, cheeks pink. He couldn't help the smile that grazed his lips when she wiggled her fingers in a little wave.

Brian groaned. "Really? You guys are _that_ couple, aren't you? Ugh, just take your crap and leave, man."

Lucas chuckled and handed over a ten dollar bill before meeting Riley at the entrance to the theater rooms with their snacks. She saw the snacks and paused, tilting her head to the side.

"You remembered?" She asked, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Of course I did." He confirmed, leading her to the ticket booth.

An usher tore their tickets and directed them to the correct theater room. When they arrived at the theater, Lucas stopped, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Um, Riley...usually, I'd hold the door open for you, like I was raised to do, but since my hands are full, do you think you could, um..?"

 _Lucas is cute when he's nervous_ , Riley thought. But she couldn't just say that out loud, so instead she just grinned up him.

"Sure," she said on a light laugh, tugging the thick wooden door open for her date.

She followed him into the theater and they picked seats at the back.

"Here's your gummy bears." He handed over the bag of sugary animals and she gladly tore it open. She took out a red one and bit its head off first, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She asked, and even through the darkness of a theater he could see her cheeks were turning as red as the gummy bear she'd just eaten.

"Nothing. I just...I really like you, Riley." He admitted, only to see her cheeks darkening.

"O-Oh." She mumbled, eyes unable to look anywhere but at _him, him, him_.

She noticed how close they were, and acting on pure instinct was never really something Riley did, but she decided this time might be worth it.

She began to lean in, hesitant to rush things, but when his eyes glanced at her lips, she took that as her green light and she closed the already-small gap between them. As her lips brushed his, she could feel him smiling through the brief kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it meant the world to Riley and Lucas. There were still sparks, still that chemistry that's always been there. They were just glad to see it never went away.

"I really like you, Lucas." She said when she finally found her voice.

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it, attempting to contain his grin. Every time she says that his heart soars, and he doubts that'll ever change.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I know this is late and I'm super sorry about that, but this week has been crazy. I had to catch up on some school work, I think I might have a hairline fracture in my hipbone (more news on that later) and a guy I've met recently has caught my eye and we all know how distracting that can be lmao. I hope you guys like it though!**_


End file.
